opureliveygt96oficcialfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Opureliveygt96Oficcial
Contenidos De Animes y Videojuegos nuevos para las nuevas plataformas y algunas de 360 y PS3 para cerrar con ellas, con nuestra diseñadora y creadora de esta nueva saga nos estan esperando. Musica # Demonyification # Animakina # SonicZaz # SonicAdveture11 Personajes del S.M.A.S.H. Opureliveygt96 (los de la primera generación no están de la lista por derechos de autor Catherine dice ¿que si quieres conocer quienes son los protagonistas? checa la lista de avatares en youtube o mira directamente en la lista de juegos ¿si no sabes? comunicate con catherine Pop en Skype o Facebook gracias) # Derek Manson (Opureliveygt96 "Origens") # Bill Kaulitz (Opureliveygt96 2° Generacion) # Katherine Demdov (Opureliveygt96 3° Generacion) # German Romanyuk (Opureliveygt96 4° Generacion) esta generación nunca se va descontinuar # Drew Evel (Search and Destroy) # Markus Manson (Stranger in a Strange Land) # Edward James Kostka (Pyres of Varanasi) Milays (los de la primera y tercera tampoco no estan en la lista) # Daisuke Murakami (Milays "origenes") # Sandra Fontaine‎ (Milays 2 generación) # Oileabhéar Kennedy (The Lats Fray) # Andrew Rose (Uncontrolled Petrol) # Tori Justice (The True Blood & The Fake Violecie) Yu Yu Yahoo! (los de la primegeneracion no estan en la lista) # Ramirez Morga (Yu Yu Yahoo! "Origens") # Ashley Williams (Yu Yu Yahoo! 2 generación) # Jamie Jones (Yu Yu Yahoo! 3 generación) # Cheslav Bugákov (L490) # Kerby Kaulitz (The Story Humanoid) # Derek James Kostka (Rush vs Adventure) Noticias 10357458_688570804583556_7267761611378173757_n.jpg|Abril mes de pascua,niños <3|linktext=vamos a ver el espeado final de M&LU e HDT Concerts-tokio-hotel-10617452-1201-1800.jpg|¿Esperamos un poco?|linktext=hay alienes bill no va esperar por mucho Gyakuten.Saiban.600.1264738.jpg|informacion larga|linktext=russell mars tandra la informacion mas larga que la de ramses leto yande.re-229319-sample.jpg|Nuevas sagas en Youtube|linktext=veamos que nos trajo catherine para yotube Opureliveygt96 Juegos Opureliveygt96 (Origins) Under The Knife (Wii u) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (Origins) Second Operation (Wii u) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (Origins) New Blood (Wii u) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (Origins) Team (Wii u) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (1ra Generacion) Blood Mission (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (1ra generacion) The Cold Blood & The Violencie Fresh (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (1ra Generacion) The Take Pain (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) North America In The Destruction (2DS, 3DS & PSPVista) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Between The Dark Side Of Asia (2DS, 3DS & PSPVista) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Ultimate Humanoid (2DS, 3DS & PSPVista) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (3ra Generacion) Candy Pop Blood Red (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (3ra Generacion) The Witch vs The Fairy (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (3ra Generacion) The girl in the USSR (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (4ta Generacion) The Ludi Invalidi (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (4ta Generacion) The Inner Universe (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Opureliveygt96 (4ta Generacion) The Ultimate People (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Opureliveygt96 Smash (3DS, 2DS, PSPVista) próximamente Search And Destroy (Xbox One & PS4) próximamente Stranger in a Strange Land (Xbox One, PS4, PS3 & 360) próximamente Pyres of Varanasi (Xbox One, PS4, Wii U & PC) próximamente Millays Juegos Millays "Oringins" The New Hero (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays "Oringins" The Lucky New (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays (1ra Generacion) New Friends (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays (1ra Generacion) Heroes in combat (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays (1ra Generacion) Ready set Go (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays (2da Generacion) Magic full (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays (2da Generacion) The power Girls (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays (2da Generacion) Fabulous and Cute (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Millays (3ra Generacion) More Zombies (PS4 & PS3) próximamente Millays (3ra Generacion) More Bodies and Organs (PS4 & PS3) próximamente Millays (3ra Generacion) More Heroes and More Enemies (PS4 & PS3) próximamente Millays (4ta Generacion) Soldier of Glory (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Millays (4ta Generacion) District Victory Destruction (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente The Last Fay (Wii u) próximamente Uncontrolled Petrol (Wii u) próximamente The True Blood & The Fake Violecie (XBOX ONE, PS4, Wii U & PC) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! Yu Yu Yahoo! "Oringins" The Kings (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! "Oringins" The Ultime Human (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (1ra generacion) the return of jo jo (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (1ra generacion) A new adventure (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (1ra generacion) the new enemy (XBOX ONE & PS4) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (2da generacion) boys to the rescue (WII U) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (2da generacion) returned in action (WII U) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (2da generacion) against the gods (WII U) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (3ra generacion) War in Italy (PSPVISTA) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (3ra generacion) Work in Japan (PSPVISTA) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (3ra generacion) the last hero in europe (PSPVISTA) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (4ta generacion) the last Cold War (WII U & PSPVISTA) próximamente Yu Yu Yahoo! (4ta generacion) satanic kingdom (WII U & PSPVISTA) próximamente L490 (Kotonoha Karma) (3DS, 2DS & Wii U) próximamente The Story of Humanoid (3DS & 2DS) próximamente Rush vs Adveture (PS3 y XBOX One) próximamente RPG L490 Próximamente Cold Blood & Fresh Violencie (offenders in Sweden) Próximamtente Cold Blood & Fresh Violencie (beauty of annihilation) Próximamente Ediciones Especiales Pyres of Varanasi (The Origin) (Xbox One & PS4) Próximamente Pyres of Varanasi (Back in action) (Xbox One & PS4) Próximamente Chibi Pyres of Varanasi (Pluzze) (Wii U) Próximamente Mangas The Table of Homicide The Conqueror The Judgment Cold blood & Fresh Violence Theory hell of Bones The Theory of Purgatory Slaughter in Commitments The XV vs Ruined Graduation Anime Opureliveygt96 The Animation Opureliveygt96 "Origins" Team Opureliveygt96 "Origins" New Blood Opureliveygt96 "Origins" Under The Knife Opureliveygt96 "Origins" Second Operation Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Humanoid Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Humanoid Generation Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Humanoid Revolution Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Humanoid Unleashed Opureliveygt96 (2da Generacion) Ultimate Humanoid Cold Blood and Fresh Violence R-Evolve The Mision Vampire Zombie Eternal La Creadora Ella es princesa en: Gyakuten Saiban: Gloria en una recomendación en almadiados de octubre del 2012 ella no fue buena en el juego Gyakuten Saiban '¿quien recomendado jugar el juego ' Gyakuten Saiban? Ramses Moraga Vega, alias ex el protagonista de No More Heroes el fue que la recomendó fue la cual se la intereso la mayoría de los FANS de esta saga nadie supo de una princesa esta hora los creadores de esta saga se van a rumorear de una princesa que esta aquí en la biografía la chica es amada por al nivel latino americano y nivel mundial de su éxito en Internet que próximamente es la primera princesa de esta saga aunque nadie lo saben,pero ram quiere ser el nuevo phoenix la cual nos llevara reir de el con sus ridiculecesm, junto su novia de mierda que se cre ser la mejor pero igual vimos su puto face sin comentario que va hacer phoenix solo dice de ser abogado y ser hipocrita con las personas ni fotos ¿que mamada con el? Danganronpa: A su interés de la saga de misterios ella empezó a ser fan ya que nadie la recomendó cierto de sus amigos cercanos le remedaron ver la serie ya que su seguidor William Torres le intereso la saga el le dice a ella su fanatismo ella empezó interesar la saga la cual los fans todos aman la comedia de cada personaje William próximamente que hay una princesa de esta saga, gloria manqueros los creadores próximamente darán la publicidad al nivel mundial de su éxito japones, manqueros todos te estamos esperando de tu exito mundial de tu nuevo proyecto, ella empieza hacer nuevas experiancias para hacer su nueva saga que algun dia haga eso. Assassin's Creed: En 2008 ella empezó jugar Assassin's Creed la cual no fue buena su padre y su hermano pasaron 2 juegos para completar la colección de esa saga es la 3 ella empezó investigar del juego mas exitoso al nivel mundial ella quiere ser fan pero sus amigos son seguideros del juego ella empezó interesarle así que ella puede ser que debe buscar la guía de todos los juegos para dar su éxito para ser la maestra del juego pero le gusto la saga para dar el éxito de su sangre que su padre deja jugar ese juego durante mucho tiempo así ella es la nueva princesa en Assassin's Creed. Manqueros siempre tendrás el éxito en tu sangre de tu gran futuro te espera dentro de 10 años para ser famosa. Vamos a esperar con su game-play con ese saga No More Heroes: Cuando ella empezó a tener el éxito desconocido en 2011 cuando esta hora ella quizo conocer la saga cuando ella compro el Wii empezó a jugar antes ella conoce el juego que le recomendó su ex novia Ramses el dice que ese juego tiene una historia interesante que nunca cuando vio las fechas de esa saga ellas conoce las guías del juego y hubo un bonus de Killer is Dead, la cual lo vio en 2013 ella quiere ser parte de la saga pero sus amigos dicen que sera genial pero nu va estar el protagonista de No More Heroes 'cuando Ramses se retira ser su ídolo pero ella siempre se sus comentarios ella siempre lo amado para Ram siempre tenia que ignora y ser el trabajador de la desconocida pero ella tiene el talento de los juegos de violencia ya que la desconocida es una semis delincuente ya que desea la pelea y ram con las fotos pornográficas, para ser el hombre que ama estar con mujeres sin ropa, ella como trabajo de incógnito y ella su trabajo de lava cerebros ella tiene un ídolo que es el mentor demoníaco y manqueros los protagonistas de No More Heroes y Killer is Dead ya que su sangre lo llevo para estar que el juego de ser la princesa de esta saga es Gloria Manqueros ¿Ramses Moraga tendrá un rival? El resultado en su puto face si tiene fotos de Traviz No de Phoenix ¿como nos va explicar ese pendejo? Call Of Duty: Gloria manqueros al interesare en el juego cuando empezó ser la maestra novata del modo fácil ella estar avisando poco a poco de la generación ultima del 360 y ps3 ella fue fan cuando termina los juegos mas vendidos al nivel mundial ella le interesare la publicidad nueva, fans de CALL OF DUTY diremos a Manqueros de su gran éxito que la vamos a esperar,cuando seas la primera chica otaku y pronto te invitaremos al club de call of duty, pronto en su gran éxito y su frikimania especial de Call of duty, Opureliveygt96, el crimen y la guerra fría y próximamente la animación, todos los fans están interesados del friki especial poco visto en youtube. Su amigo le dijo que tomara años de hacer princesa con 4 dificultades de ese saga de guerra. Shin Megami Tensei: Durante en el 2012 ella empezó interesare a Devil Survivor 2 la cual llevo su fanatismo en el lugar 2 por un poco de conocimiento general cuando en los finales de mismo año ella empezó dar su fanatismo hacia el cielo ella planea dar la colección de su vida,como diseñadora de productos publicitarios ella fue el primer lugar en Mexico como nueva publicidad nacional y próximamente internacional para poder que sus seguidores para dar la nueva coronación como la primera princesa en esa saga solo esperamos que ella compre la colección para dar su fanatismo cuando ella estaba con Ram Moraga el estaba en buenas condiciones pero paso en junio que su empresa se quedo en quiebra gracias a su novia el no pudo seguir su mejor música pero su amigo toma su lugar ella fue la primera cuando ram le dijo que dejara ser la princesa Shin Megami Tensei porque la saga de Ace Anttoney no dejaría que su hipocresía e ignorante acepta con esa actitud por su novia y que ella le gusta estar con ram para dar la publicidad nudista internacional y con las revistas porno que se publicara algún día, pero Gloria tiene otros futuros que hacer pero su novio quien esta junto con ella para dar pocas publicidad toman encenta sus tareas y trabajos pendientes ella esta escribiendo el libro cold blood and fresh violence que tomara mucho por sus trabajos por sus pendientes de su preparatoria privada la cual nadie sabe de Ramses que fue el responsable de hacer su compañía el estaba como sus asuntos como un verdadero idiota como para quien lo cuenta mentiras en su idioteces como mejor hipócrita del mes en la universidad el le interesa ser abogado pero no estudiar las normas y mas que estaría en la cárcel por mala conducta el todos le tomaron encenta como un pendejo para todos de su país natal el le gusta ser racista con los norte-americanos y el crees que todos se reirían de su futuro como mal padre y su esposa seria como una loca, manqueros hay que ignorar de sus comentarios pendejos. Como pisar a Final Fantasy con su aburrido y complicado RPG. Categoría:Navegación